Stavia Galaxy
The Stavia Galaxy is a barred spiral galaxy, approximately 110,000 light-years in diameter, containing around 350 billion stars. It may contain just as many planets, based on the number of small stars being rather large compared the young, blue stars. It has six major arms, and a few minor arms. The center of the galaxy is marked by a supermassive black hole, Stavia Alpha. The Stavia Galaxy, despite being in the Viperius Galaxy Cluster, was primarily uneffected by the merge, and as such has several stars that reach the ages of nearly a trillion years. However, relatively recently, star production has been picked up. This is suspected to be due to dark matter buildups or gravitational interactions with its two larger satellites, Stavia Major and Stavia Minor. Stavia is named after the word for "Father" in the language of the Vorians, the first intergalactic explorers of the galaxy. Appearance The Stavia Galaxy is a barred spiral galaxy, larger than most of its neighbors. Its overall brightness is suprisingly low for its size, despite it being primarily older stars. This is most likely due to the thicker-than-usual gas halo as well as the presence of several diffuses throughout the galaxy. It also rotates slower than most galaxies of its size. The galaxy is estimated to have around 350 billion stars, although it could be dozens of billions more due to how hard to detect some dwarf stars are. Structure The Stavia Galaxy consists of a rather small bar-shaped core surrounded by dust, gas, and stars. These form rough logarithmic spirals once leaving their bar shape. The mass distribution is normal for a barred spiral, with most of the mass accumulated in the center and loosely wound arms. Galactic Quadrants The Stavia Galaxy is usually divided into four sections, based on two-dimensional axes which measure kilolightears. This graph also contains the third dimension in some cases, which splits it up into eight sections, although this is not used commonly. The quadrants were put in place based on star production levels. Stavia Major is placed directly outside of the 4th Quadrant, giving it the highest title due to gravitational influxes causing large amounts of star production. This star production, however, is concentrated in the tip of only one arm - the Mikas Arm - in an area called the Mikan Creation Field. Even though the 2nd Quadrant has the second highest amount of star production, although by a little, it still is the 2nd due to the required counterclockwise counting system. Galactic Center The galactic center of the Stavia Galaxy is marked by an intense amount of radio waves, emenating from Stavia Alpha. The light from the concentration of stars is the brightest here, and the stars form a bulge at the center much wider than the arms. This bulge is transversed by the central bar, which also leads far out of it. The Galaxy's central bar is considered to be around 5,000 light-years across, although there are discrepancies when it comes to comparisons with other barred galaxies due to the bars easing into a spiral shape rather than having a definite bar-spiral meeting area. The bar also contains most of the hydrogen in the galaxy and has the highest amount of star creation besides the Mikan Creation Field. Stavia Alpha also emits two jets to the north and south of the center of the galaxy, showing the characteristics of Fermi bubbles, massive fields of antielectrons and gamma rays. Spiral Arms Outside of the influence of the galactic bar, astronomers arrange the galaxy into six major arms. These carry large amounts of gas and dust, and are mainly made of older stars besides stellar creation fields. The Gelv Arm, pictured in blue, is the longest arm in the galaxy, with most of its outer arm in the 4th quadrant. About 3/4 of the way down it, the arm appears to dissapear. However, this is due to a huge diffuse surrounding the arm like a sheath, giving it its name after the Vorian word for sword. It has one branch, called the Zaspan Arm, overlapping the Mikas Arm. The Kvane Arm, pictured in burgundy, is the second largest arm. It is given the Vorian name for surrounding because it is the only arm significantly in all four quadrants. It is thick in the first half of its size, although it eventually decreases until the point where it it simply a loose group of stars that is barely held together by gravitiational influxes. It has one branch, the Sukran Arm, pictured in yellow. It is the third largest arm in the galaxy, despite being considered minor, giving it the vorian name for overpowering. The Vas Arm, pictured in red, is the fifth largest arm. It is made of more galactic dust, making it filled with diffuses. It is also home to the Ikroden, who control a few thousand systems here. The Tekves Arm, pictured in gold, is the second smallest arm, and is also made primarily of galactic dust. It is primarily controlled by the species known as the Zengan. The Mikas arm, pictured in purple, is the third largest arm. It is primarily inactive in terms of star formation, but it is home to the Mikan Creation field at the end of it, in the bottom of the 4th quadrant in terms of its y-axis. Category:Galaxy Category:Stavia Galaxy Category:Emenata